A-004: Seattle Coca-Cola Machine
Status and Warnings * Currently considered active. * Validity currently unknown. * If anomalous effects exist, item A-004 may provide an endless amount of soft drinks, that may be used for human consumption. This may break the law of conservation of mass. * Original article by Jade. Description A-004 is a heavily aged and very worn 1970's Coca-Cola machine that is covered in graffiti, found in Seattle, Washington, on the corner of John and Broadway. It sits just outside of Broadway Locksmith Inc. (918 E John St, Seattle, WA 98102). It has been in the same spot for over 15 years and is still fully operational. The price currently listed is one american dollar. It has six buttons running horizontally along the machine at about eye-level, as apposed to the usual vertical arrangement seen on most vending machines today. The buttons periodically change their labeling and function, and it is not clear what arrangement was the original one. Buttons that have been on the machine include(usually in vintage styles): Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Mountain Dew (regular), 7 Up, Barq's root beer, several blank labels, a piece of paper reading "DIET", and the "mystery" button. It appears that as time has gone on, more and more of the buttons have been labeled as mystery, until today, when all six buttons are labeled as such. The machine's primary anomalous effects are seemingly twofold: firstly, there has been no evidence of anyone ever restocking or maintaining the machine, despite it always being functional, dispensing drinks, and having relatively up to date prices.The machine's second anomalous effect is a result of the "mystery" button. Upon pressing the button, the machine will dispense a random soft drink. This drink need not be listed on the machine itself, or be a drink regularly found in a Coca-Cola machine. Drinks dispensed via the "mystery" button include: Cherry and Vanilla Coke, Dr. Pepper, Strawberry, Grape and Pineapple Fanta, Country Time Lemonade, Mountain Dew Code Red, Mountain Dew White Out, raspberry-flavored Nestea Brisk, Hawaiian Punch, Frescas, and many more. We are currently awaiting a possible field test. History The building it is currently sitting outside of, Broadway Seattle Locksmith Inc., was used by the company starting in 1986. It is currently unknown when the vending machine was first placed in this location. Estimates say that it was more than 15 years ago, but the model of the machine does not support this. This item first garnered mainstream attention on October 24, 2002, when The Stranger made an article on the item. It is repeatedly referred to as "terrifying" in the article. This is the first known mention of the item in any publication. Explanations * This soda machine may be secretly maintained by any number of people, including the owners of Broadway Locksmith Inc. They may be doing this to increase sales or raise awareness of their company, or simply to see how many people they can fool. * This soda machine may be subject to a dimension, spatial, or temporal anomaly of unknown origin. Gallery Locksmith soda.jpg|The machine, outside of Broadway Locksmith, Inc. Mystery coke machine.jpg Coke-machine.png Category:Anomaly Category:Object